Wedding Thelepaty
by Kavyana
Summary: Raven dan Indigo. Kilat onyx dan Kilau amethyst/Ia merasa ajaib dengan monolog hatinya sendiri yang terasa seperti telepati/AU/Ficlet/SasuHina/Untuk #SHBF7/RnR? #HugReader(s)


_Raven_ dan _Indigo_. Hitam arang dan Ungu lavender. Kilat _onyx_ dan Kilau _amethyst_. Kelam dan cerah. Lensa bening yang berkaca-kaca. Cermin cerita di sepotong hari—yang kata orang—bahagia.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ǀ** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan dan

kesempatan menyalurkan imaji, dan mungkin juga menemukan eksistensi ^^ ǀ

.

Didedikasikan untuk #SHBF7 prompt #ChainedUp

.

Wedding Thelepaty

.

Sasuke x Hinata

AU, OOC, Fantasy, Romance

.

Semoga bisa dinikmati, minna!

.

.

.

Sepasang mata yang saling bertatapan. Ada lambang yang digambarkan. Ada rasa yang diutarakan. Ada bahasa yang coba mereka pahami. Ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka bagi.

Masing-masing yakin saling mengerti. Kejap pertama adalah luka. Kejap kedua adalah kecewa. Kejap ketiga adalah benci. Dan, kejap selanjutnya adalah cinta. Mereka yakin bahwa semua bahasa antara mereka akan bermuara pada satu rasa. Cinta. Sebuah ikatan abadi berwujud rasa.

Ruangan besar itu dingin. Riuh rendah obrolan tetamu mengambang di udara. Dekorasi bunga-bungaan dan pita mempermanis panorama. Campuran warna-warna lembut yang memanjakan mata.

Sang gadis berbalut gaun ungu yang menjuntai anggun berdiri membatu. Matanya memandang jauh ke depan. Tangan kirinya erat tergenggam seorang pemuda bertuxedo putih rapi yang terus mengembangkan senyum dengan mata saphirenya yang berbinar. Ekpresi bahagia kentara di wajahnya, membuat jelas aura muram yang menguar dari gadis di sampingnya itu.

Terpisah hamparan barisan tempat duduk yang berbungkus kain sutra putih, seorang pemuda berambut legam dengan pakaian serba hitam menyambut tatapan sang gadis dengan manik berkilat namun sayu di waktu bersamaan.

"Kejam kau, Hinata. Teganya mengundangku ke upacara pernikahanmu." Pemuda itu membatin dengan tangan terkepal.

Gadis itu masih terpaku. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja, bermaksud menunjukkan luka sekaligus membalas dendam pada pemuda yang menatapnya dari seberang ruangan. Ia mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Kaulah yang telah melepasku, Sasuke. Setelah semua kata setia yang kau ucapkan dan janji abadi yang kau dengungkan, juga bunga abadi yang kau sematkan."

Sasuke mendengus. Mereka terlalu lama bersama dan terlalu terbiasa sehingga ia hapal setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Hinata tengah merajuk.

"Jangan kau pandang aku sebagai seorang terdakwa. Kau harus paham, Hyuuga. Beginilah takdir yang diemban para keturunan bangsawan. Ini bukan kasus besar." Manik jelaga itu tajam namun tetap sayu dengan sedikit pancaran keletihan.

"Oh ya? Alasan yang sangat mengagumkan. Segampang itu kau putuskan hubungan kita? Aku tak menyangka kau begitu dangkal, Uchiha. Nantinya kaupun pasti juga akan bernasib sama." Tatapan Hinata menyipit, seakan sedang menginterogasi.

"Iya. Tapi, belum tentu juga." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Memasang ekspresi tak acuh.

Manik amethyst cerah itu memancarkan raut bertanya. Sebentar. Kemudian berubah menjadi ekspresi marah. Tatapannya berubah garang. Nyalang. "Brengsek! Kau melepasku karena kau ingin bersama wanita lain?" Tangan kanannya mengepal.

Meski tanpa suara, Sasuke tahu mata itu sedang membentaknya. "Bukan." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia harus menanggapi serius sebelum gadis lavender itu meledak. "Aku melepasmu karena memang seharusnya begitu. Aku punya perhitungan." Ia mencoba menata raut yakin di wajahnya.

Hinata melengos. Ia dongkol dengan pemuda itu. Ia sedang frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia terpojok, tak berkutik, tak punya pilihan. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali meladeni manik hitam itu. Yang sepertinya menawarkan pilihan. Satu-satunya pilihan.

"Tak ada gunanya menentang terang-terangan. Kita tak berkutik. Kita butuh rencana dan aku sudah punya. Kau tinggal ikuti alur saja." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa tak langsung membawaku pergi saja. Sekarang!" Bola mata Hinata membulat, tak sabar.

"Oh ayolah, Hime, aku tahu kau terobsesi pada drama klasik macam Romeo dan Julliet, tapi aku tidak tertarik mengikuti alur mati di akhir cerita. Uchiha dan Hyuuga punya kekuasaan setingkat dewa untuk kita yang hanya terhitung bocah ingusan. Belum waktunya menggali kuburan sendiri." Sasuke menyipit sengit.

"Kau tidak punya nyali. Aku bahkan rela mati daripada harus menikah dengan laki-laki ini," tantang Hinata. Ia lepaskan tangan kirinya yang tergenggam tanpa melirik pemuda yang menoleh heran ke arahnya.

Sasuke mendecih, membungkuk kecil pada pemuda yang mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Sekadar menjaga etika sopan santun keluarga bangsawan.

Pada Hinata, ia memutar bola mata kesal namun geli dengan kelakuan gadis itu. "Aku mungkin tidak punya nyali, tapi aku masih punya otak dan akal. Jika kau dan aku mati sekarang, tak ada apapun yang bisa menjamin kita dapat bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya. Kehidupan setelah mati tak sesederhana negeri dongeng. Karena itu, kau dan aku lebih baik bertahan hidup dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dengan segala kesempatan yang terbuka."

"Lalu?" Pandangan itu melunak.

Sasuke terkikik. Ia merasa ajaib dengan monolog hatinya sendiri yang terasa seperti telepati dengan Hinata yang seakan menimpali. Ia ambil langkah mendekat ke pelaminan yang menawan dengan juntaian pita ungu terang dan bunga yang digantung di tiap ujungnya. Ia berpikir, pelaminannya akan lebih indah dari ini nantinya. "Ikuti saja alurnya. Tapi, jika kau jatuh pada lelaki itu, aku bisa apa?" Sasuke mengerling jenaka.

"Tak akan. Aku tidak mau kau mati karena patah hati." Tatapan tajam Hinata kontras dengan sunggingan tipis di bibir mungilnya.

"Mungkin saja kau berhasrat membalas dendam padaku." Sepatu hitam berkilatnya mantap menapak di lantai yang mewah dilapisi karpet merah.

"Ada banyak cara untuk balas dendam tanpa menyakiti hati orang. Lagipula, hari ini aku menikmati ekspresi sendumu."

Sasuke sampai di pelaminan. Dengan senyum mengembang beraura licik, ia jabat tangan sang pemuda yang menyambutnya ceria. Ditambah sedikit remasan, ia berujar penuh tekanan, "Jaga Hinata baik-baik," _sebelum aku mengambilnya_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Serahkan saja padaku!" jawab pemuda itu dengan semangat berlebihan. Sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu polos mengartikan pandangan. Terlalu dangkal memaknakan jabat tangan.

Beralih ke samping, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu lalu menjabat hangat tangan halus Hinata. Lewat jabatan itu, ia genggamkan selingkar cincin merah dengan _ruby_ kecil-kecil tertanam di sepanjang lingkarannya ke tangan Hinata. Bergerak cepat agar tak terlihat, Sasuke membalik tangannya memperlihatkan cincin yang sama di jari manisnya.

"Aku melamarmu. Cincin merah ini mengikat kuat layaknya mitos sakral benang merah. Aku pasti akan kembali dan membawamu."

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, _onyx_ kelam itu seakan menembus ke dalam, jauh melewati iris cerah _amethyst_ , memengaruhi kerja jalinan syaraf sadar sang gadis.

Hinata melongo. Ia kurung erat cincin _ruby_ di genggamannya. Kali ini ia tak begitu yakin dengan firasat yang menggelung hatinya. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tenang. Seakan mengiyakan dan memberi tambahan keyakinan. Jika mengikuti kemauan hati, ia pasti sudah mendekap Hinata lalu menggamit lengannya dan pergi. Tapi tidak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Butuh lebih dari sekadar rencana matang untuk mematahkan kekeras kepalaan Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Ia ketukkan ujung jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada kening Hinata. Lalu berbalik pergi. Ia berjanji akan kembali. Pasti kembali untuk mengambil Sang Tuan Putri tanpa perlu dibayangi sanksi.

END_

* * *

Akhir kata, sebuah tulisan akan lebih berarti jika memiliki pembaca. Dan, akan lebih berharga jika mendapatkan tanggapan.

Bukan memaksa, hanya... Kritik dan sarana bahkan _flame_ sekalipun selalu ditunggu.

Terima kasih,

Kavya.


End file.
